A Bug's Life (1998)/Transcript
A Bug's Life is a computer animated film, released by Disney and Pixar to theatres in 1998. It concerns an oddball ant named Flik, who recruits circus bugs to defend his colony from grasshoppers. The story is an interpretation of the classic Kurosawa film, The Seven Samurai. Transcript The Grasshoppers! :Hopper: So, where is it? Where's my FOOD?! :Atta: I-Isn't it up there? :Hopper: What? :Atta: The food was sitting in a leaf on top-- :Hopper: Excuse me. :Atta: Are you sure it's not up there? :Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid? :Atta: No. :Hopper: Do I look stupid... to you? Let's just think about the logic, shall we? Let's just think about it for a second. If it was up there, would I be coming down here, to your level, looking for it?! Why am I even talking to you? You're not the queen. You don't smell like the queen. :Queen: She's learning to take over for me, Hopper. :Hopper: Oh, I see! Under new management. So it's your fault. :Atta: No, it wasn't me, it was-- :Hopper: Uh-uh-uh. First rule of leadership: Everything is your fault. :Atta: But-But-I-- :Hopper: It's a bug-eat-bug world out there, Princess, one of those circle-of-life kind of things. Now, let me tell you how things are supposed to work. The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food-- :Molt: And the birds eat the grasshoppers. Hey, like the one that nearly ate you, you 'member? Oh, you shoulda seen it. This blue jay has him halfway down his throat, and Hopper's kickin' and screamin' And I'm scared. I'm not goin' anywhere near, okay? approaches Molt Aw, come on. It's a great story. grabs his antennae Ow! Ow! Ow! :Hopper: him against a wall I swear, if I hadn't promised Mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you, I would kill you! :Molt: And believe me, no one appreciates that more than I do. :Hopper: Shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of you while we're on this island. Do you understand me? whimpers I said, do you understand me?! :Molt: Well, how can I answer? You said I couldn't say another word. enraged is about to punch him Ah! Remember Ma! :Hopper: and punches another grasshopper; calms down becoming reasonable Hey, I'm a compassionate insect. There's still a few months till the rains come, so you can all just try again. :Queen: But, Hopper, since it's almost the rainy season, we need this time to gather food for ourselves. :Hopper: Listen, if you don't keep your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety. And there are insects out there that will take advantage of you. Someone could get hurt. his fingers and calls out Thumper who scares Dot Dot Meets Thumper :Hopper: Dot runs away but is caught by Hopper What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers? :Flik: Dot! :Hopper: picks her up and brings her closer to Thumper You don't like Thumper? brings her up face to face with Thumper and he snarls and growls :Flik: forward Leave her alone! :Hopper: to Flik You want her? Dot above Flik Go ahead. Take her. stands down in fear No? Then get back in line. goes back in line It seems to me that you ants are forgetting your place. So let's double the order of food. :Atta: No! But-But-- :Hopper: We'll be back at the end of the season, when the last leaf falls. a skin flake off Molt and lets it slowly drop like a leaf You ants have a nice summer. Let's ride! :grasshoppers all fly away and the entire colony stares at Flik, who chuckles nervously P.T. Flea's Circus :P.T.: We're losin' the audience! You clowns get out there now! :Heimlich: I hate performing on an empty stomach! :P.T.: Do your act, Heimlich, then you can eat. :Slim: P.T., what's the point? :P.T.: Not now, Slim. :Slim: What's the point of going out there? They'll only laugh at me. :P.T.: That's because you're a clown! :Slim: No. It's because I'm a PROP! You always cast me as the broom! The pole! The stick! A splinter! :P.T.: You're a walking stick! It's funny! NOW, GO! :Slim: You parasite. :Fly #1: Francis Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug? laughs :flies up to the pair of flies and throws his hat off :Francis: So, bein' a ladybug automatically makes me a girl! Is that it, flyboy?! Huh?! :Fly #2: Yikes! :Fly #1: She's a guy! :Heimlich: Francis, leave them alone! They are poo-poo heads! :P.T.: Not again! :Francis: Judging by your breath, you must've been buzzin' around a dung heap all day! :Slim: Come on, Francis. You're making the maggots cry. :Baby Maggots: crying The Grasshoppers' Hideout! :Hopper: Guys, order another round, because we're stayin' here! :other grasshoppers cheer :Hopper: What was I thinking? Going back to Ant Island. I mean, we just got here, and we have more than enough food to get us through the winter. Right? Why go back? :music continues and the rest of the gang begins to party again :Hopper: But there was that ant that stood up to me. :Axel: Yeah, but we can forget about him! :Loco: Yeah, it was just one ant. :rest of the gang agrees, mocking the ants :Hopper: Yeah, you're right! It's just one ant! :Loco: Yeah, boss. They're puny! :Hopper: Hmm, puny. Say, let's pretend this grain is a puny little ant. the grain at Loco Didn't that hurt? :Loco: Nope. :Hopper: Well, how 'bout this one? another grain at Axel :Axel: Are you kiddin'? :other grasshoppers laugh :Hopper: Well, how 'bout this? :pulls the lid off the jar of grain and Axel and Loco are buried beneath the avalanche; Hopper then climbs on top of the grain pile :Hopper: You let one ant stand up to us, then they all might stand up. Those puny little ants outnumber us 100 to one. And if they ever figure that out, there goes our way of life! It's not about food. It's about keeping those ants in line. That's why we're going back! Does anybody else wanna stay? :grasshoppers are all set :Molt: He's quite the motivational speaker, isn't he? :Hopper: Let's ride! :grasshoppers fly off to Ant Island Show Time :Slim: Ladies and gentlebugs! Larvae of all stages! Rub your legs together for the world's greatest bug circus! :circus wagon arrives with the circus music playing :Hopper: WAIT A MINUTE! screeches to a halt :Heimlich: nervously I think I'm going to wet myself! :Francis: of the corner of his mouth Steady... :Hopper: What's going on here? :Atta: Well, uh... :Slim: Uh, yes. We were invited by Princess Atta as a surprise for your arrival. :Hopper: Squish 'em. :and Francis gasp; the grasshoppers advance on the circus bugs; Dim backs into the cannon launching Tuck and Roll out of it; they dance in front of the grasshoppers, singing their usual gibberish, then get into a fight :Hopper: Now, that's funny. :other grasshoppers sit back in their seats laughing hysterically :Hopper: I guess we could use a little entertainment. Looks like you did something right for once, Princess.